Call Of Duty
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.
1. Welcoming Committee

**Call Of Duty**

This Chapter has been slightly re done. More description and a lot of other things. Pineapple soup? I heard was real! Ewww! Gross! What the heck! Never head to Florida! Yeck! That and I don't want you as lunch for the alligator. X3

"Going against The World Dominace was a very stupid move. Why are you against us and not join us?" Tied to a chair, half beaten, and just bleeding. Damn. What did I get myself into? I tried to open my eyes but I could only make out a tall blur. He was only tall because I was stuck to a chair. Before I could talk I was punched on my right side of my face.

"Ugh!" I let out just that since if I did anything else it would happen again. Not that I would burst into "Please let me goes" and "I'll do anythings." No. I was far from giving in.

"Well? Are you not a member of S.T.I.? Aren't you!" I got kicked in my stomach. How the heck did he get his leg up that high and hit that hard? Where has he been! S.T.I.? **Save. The. Innocent.** Yeah sappy and weird all at once.

"Beating me sense less isn't going to do you much good, idiot" I spat. Actually. I wasn't spitting at him. I just needed to get rid of some blood that was in my throat. But this loser took it the wrong way.

"Spitting at me are ya!" I got another punch across my face. No matter what I say I get hit! What the hell!

I opened my eyes as far as I could and looked around. There was a light over me and everything else was dark. The guy yelling at me and punching the crap out of me was nothing but a shadow. I felt like one of those old detective movies. Great. Just great.

"Umm....excuse me?" I perked my ears up and looked over. I saw another shadow. The tall shadow punching me around turned and I heard him growl.

"What! Can't you see I am busy!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! But we found another one!" the shadow said sounding sacred. Hehe. I'm sorry but that's just funny. Hahah! He's scared of this guy? I've met worse.

"Well put whoever it is in a cell and let me deal with this one! Now get out!"

"But..."

"I said get out!" And of course he takes his anger out on me. I was swung at another time directly in my eye. Now that one I had to admit hurt. Oww.

The other guy ran out and this guy hit me with about four other punches. I spat out some more blood and again he thought I was spitting at him. Look! If I was aiming at you I would have hit your ugly mug already! My god!

"Had enough, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

I smirked and spat. This time it was spit and I did hit him staright on the muzzle. I heard a deep growl. He then grabbded me and held me up chair and all. I got the hardest punch and I went flying into a wall. Everything was still intact. At least I hope so.

I looked up but the air got kicked out of me with this guy's boot. I coughed and tried to breath but he picked me up again and slamed me on the ground. The chair broke but I was still tied up. He had his boot on my chest and pressed down. Now it was hard to breath.

"Welcome to hell, Sonic the Hedgehog." I got kicked in the head then blanked out.

**Can I Have Some Ocs Please. **

_Wow. Yeah I have no idea. Don't worry. The title should make sense in like........oh I don't know. I just made this from my mind! That and I have been watching too many movies. Yeah why I don't know. I was just bored out of my mind. _


	2. Meeting Team 1

"Hey. Hey, man are you ok?"

I fluttered my eyes opened and looked around. I looked all over. I saw that I was in a cell and was surrounded by blurs. But I saw one hovering over me. The cell looked dirty, aged, and very grey. The walls were covered in moss and I noticed the bars were covered in a silver metal. I tried to sit up but a shock wave of pure agony hit me.

"Ararraag!" I screamed and curled up. I heard the shuffle of feet. Some of them were trying to place me back on the ground while the others held my head. I then felt someone place pressure onto my chest and side. Agony and pure pain hit me. There were no words to describe what I was feeling just now.

"Araraga! You son of a freaking...stop!" I shouted while gasping. I was also crying. Just tears since the pain was immense. I heard, "Yeah he has three broken ribs. A possible fracture in one of them but three are definitely broken."

Someone touched my arm and then added pressure to it as well. I didn't feel anything since that arm wasn't in any pain at all. I felt more pressure but this time on my chest. The agony came back. I had nothing else to do but fight back.

I swung my fist but it was grabbed and someone yelled in my ear, "Relax will ya! We're trying to help you god damnit!" I struggled but the pain grew more. The pressure on my chest began to stop but I was still in pain.

"Stop touching me you biatches!" I shouted. I heard a lot of murmering and someone even said "Baby." I continued to struggle until the pressure against my chest came to a stop. I panted and relaxed. I was sweating all over and tears still fell.

My breathing was heavy and I was feeling those broken ribs now. With every breath it felt like fire going throw my lungs and chest.

"Just relax. You'll be fine with little movement you do."

I moaned and felt every break, cut, gash, and bruise. It was horrible. But I needed to complete my mission. My vision finally cleare and I saw many others. They looked banged up to but I didn't see any in as much pain I was in. They should be considering themselves lucky.

"Wh-Where am I?" I coughed. I looked over and saw a girl. A girl!? She was a green lemur with black stripes. She limped towards me and kneeled at my side. I looked at her and she gave me a grave look. I didn't like it.

"Are you going to answer my question or just stare at me?" I said while shaking. I made a fist and bared my pointed teeth again. The pain came back with my movement.

"Speak to her like that again and you'll wish you were dead." I heard another female said. Hell I wish I was dead now. But the mission was on my mind.

"Who are you?" I coughed. This female was a mixed blue hedgehog. She wore a baseball cap on her head and a dirty look directed to me on her face. What did I do?

"Name's D. And you're messing with my team, ass hole." I heard her growl. I raised an eyebrow. Since when was a chick in charge of a team? Espically at a time like now?

"You? In charge?" I coughed. Someone was still holding my head. I didn't want to bend my head back since I was already in enough pain. I saw her bare her fangs at me and stand back up from her squat.

"I am. Got a problem with that?" she hissed. I rolled my eyes and gave a muffled no. She nodded her head and pulled her base ball cap backwards on her head and I noticed a few scratches. Even a black cbruise on her left eye.

"So what team are..."

I was cut off by her saying, "None of your buisness." she growled. I am on your side chick! Give me a break!

"All I am going to tell you is that don't underestimate anything aymore, blue boy." she said with her arms crossed. She placed the hat on her head backwards and leaned against the cell bars. I saw another shadowy figure stand and hover over me.

"Name's Razor. Third in command of this team. I suggest you keep your head low and your mouth shut. You'll live longer that way." I looked at this guy. He was fully red. Partly black now since he was inured as well. I sighed and winced again.

"Oh and don't even think about messing with Anna. She's second in command and D watches Anna at all times and Anna does the same for D. Me? I have both their backs. And in vice versa. So. You just spat back at Anna. So far in D's book. You're not a friend. So eh. I'd stay quiet." with a grin he walked over to the lemur and the two began to talk amungst themseleves.

The guy who beat me up was right. Welcome to hell. But of course. I knew from the begining going through with this would be hell.


	3. Less Action More Talk

Hi everyone. I just remebered where I got this from! A video game! XD Hmm....looks good and sounds good. I'm gonna steal it off my friend. ;)  
LOL. Here's chapter 3.

_Team 1  
__Sonic's Point of View_

I was sitting up with the help of Razor. He wasn't so edgy towards me but trusting me was out of the question I'm sure. Anna was dragged out of the cell by one of The W.D.'s. She's been gone a long time and no one was more nervous then this "D" chick. She was pacing and looking out the cell bars.

I closed my eyes for about five minutes when I heard the door of our cell open up. I opened them and gasped. Anna looked just horrible. Her tail was just at a wrong angle and her fur was covered in blood. D was helping her up and looked sad.

"Don't worry. We're getting out soon." I heard her reassure the lemur. Razor left my side and went to help his friends. The two hedgehogs sat Anna down carefully and sat on either side of her. The lemur laid her head on Razor's shoulder and passed out.

D frowned and stood up. She looked out through the bars and smirked. Why so happy? Your friend just got the shit beaten out of her.

"What's to be smiling about? Your friend got beatened sense less." I said while coughing. Ugh. I needed fresh air. This muggy jail air was killing my lungs.

"Nothing. Just something on my mind." D shrugged.

"You mean _in_ your mind. What did they say this time?" Razor asked. In her mind? They? Shit! They've gone crazy! Holy shit! I'm sharing a cell with lunatics!

"Haha. Just the guys acting like themselves as always. They're getting on his nerves. Hah." D laughed. Dear lord! She _has_ lost it!

"Stop looking at her as if she's crazy." I heard someone said. I looked over and saw Anna. She was awake and sitting up with little difficulty, "She can speak to another team member through her mind. So chill." Anna said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh." I said while blinking. Yeah they're crazy. Duh. That would explain why she told me she was incharge of this group. Makes sense now. Heheh. Wow. Who knew a littl torture would make a person loopy.

_Team 2  
Hunter's Point Of View_

"So did she tell you anything? A location?" I asked.

"Nope. Just that they beat the shit out of Anna and that she's planning on breaking the guy's neck. I don't blame her. But I did tell her to react when nesscary and not through anger." My friend shrugged. Me and the rest of our team were at our base camp.

It wasn't all that big. Just us in an area that looked like a forest. It was hard for radiar to find us here considering we had some of our own equitment that could easily mess the radiar up. We were inside of the large tents listening to my mind speaking friend.

My friend, Tim, was speaking to our other team which was led by D. I thought it was stupid to let a girl run a team but of course it wasn't my idea.

"What did she say now?" I asked. I was just sitting down on the ground while everyone else was standing around Tim. I didn't feel like crowding up on him. Looked weird when you think about it. Tim was a full blue hedgehog with red high lights.

I'm a solid dark blue hedgehog with quills that head upward instead of out like Tim's. And of course I have a scar on my muzzle. Thanks to a stupid mistake. But hey. Everyone makes mistakes.

"Haha. Yeah I agree." Tim said randomly. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Alright boys. She said she thinks its close to break out of where they are. She says when they do she'll tell us their location. Hmm...I really do think they should stay put though." he said speaking to himself. I was starting to get bored when I heard him growl.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hunter? Get me the map." he ordered me. I rolled my eyes. Being thrid in command was crappy to me. I was given orders instead of me _giving _orderes. Tim was first in command and my friend Tanner was second in command. Tanner was an orange echidna. Though he rather goof off then work.

I handed him the map and he looked over it. He placed his finger on an area and circled it with a marker. He rolled it back up and listened to the conversation in his head. He shuck his head and handed the map back to me. I took it but I didn't put it where the other maps were. He looked a bit upset.

"They went how far!"

Everyone jumped at the sounden outburst. Whoa dude. Chill. They can't be in that bad of condition could they? My shoulder got tapped on and I turned to meet Knuckles. Red, whit crest on his chest, always in a pissed off mood.

"You should get him to say what's up, Hunter. This is driving me crazy." he growled. I shrugged and waited for Tim to finish the conversation.

"D? D? You still there? Hey! Damnit!" Tim turned and stomped out of the tent. Tanner followed. I was about to until I felt something shake. Oh great. I looked outside the tent and wouldn't you know it. Something outside our area blew up.

I was used to it. I payed no mind. We looked all around and saw that there were no people before making camp. So we ignored it but not fully as in letting our guard down. I saw Tim talking to Tanner and by the look on their faces something went wrong.


End file.
